Aime ton prochain
by The girl of the World
Summary: Sam va faire la douloureuse expérience d'un mur trop fin et d'une chasse impossible.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je vous présente une nouvelle fois mon univers SPN en espérant qu'il vous plaît autant qu'à moi.

Ceci est de nouveau tiré, en partie, d'une histoire vraie. Et c'est pire en vrai ! Avoir des voisins, c'est comme parler à un perroquet qui vous répète la même chose à longueur de temps. Ça s'appelle pas de bol. Et Sam va en faire l'expérience.

Je vous laisse découvrir en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Aime ton prochain<strong>

-LA FERME !

Depuis déjà une heure, dix minutes et trente-cinq secondes, les voisins avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de faire une réunion de famille. Et toutes les réunions dignes de ce nom devaient être accompagnées de musique.

Tandis que Sam, dans la chambre d'à côté, faisait des recherches sur un monstre inconnu au bataillon. Il n'avait strictement rien sur cette affaire, aucune légende, aucune référence. Autant dire qu'il avait les nerfs en pelote.

Et c'était pire depuis une heure, dix minutes et quarante-cinq secondes.

Ils piaillaient sur tout ! Absolument tout ! La pluie. L'immigration. Les gouttières. Les voitures. Etc... Les murs trop fins aurait permis au cadet de participer à la conversation si ils n'avaient pas été la source de son malheur.

Sam se massait les tempes, essayant vainement de se soustraire à cette nuisance sonore. Au début, il n'y pensa pas trop. C'était la liberté d'expression. Les gens avaient bien le droit de parler. De plus, il ne pouvait pas leur signaler qu'il avait besoin de silence pour travailler sur une affaire de meurtre en série qui impliquerait un monstre surnaturel.

Un rire sonore retentit, du genre ceux-ci qu'on en veut plus jamais entendre. On aurait dit un rugissement de dragon. Pire. Un rugissement de deux dragons pris de quintes de toux. Sam n'avait jamais entendu de dragon avec une quinte de toux mais il était sûr qu'il ferait le même bruit.

-LA FERME !

Tant pis pour la liberté d'expression. S'ils étaient des démons, et il l'espérait très fort, il serait le premier à les cribler de balles chargées en sel en psalmodiant un exorcisme.

Ou des vampires. Il leur aurait coupé la tête à main nue si nécessaire. Et même s'il avait à faire avec un loup-garou, brûler l'ensemble du motel ne lui aurait pas fait peur du tout.

En fait, il faisait quoi au départ avant de s'énerver tout seul ? Ses yeux firent la mise au point sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il s'était mis en veille depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Ah oui ! Le monstre inconnu au bataillon.

Alors, le mode opératoire était simple : les victimes étaient toutes retrouvées proche de leur véhicule et réduites en bouillie comme si une voiture leur était passée dessus.

Un symbole complexe était tatoué sur la cuisse droite. Sam et Dean pensèrent alors, en tout bon chasseurs qu'ils étaient, à aller...

Boum Boum Boum

Boum Boum Boum

-...

Boum Boum Boum

Boum Boum Boum

-LA FERME BANDE DE TROUDUCS !

Apparemment, il était l'heure pour eux de passer en mode boite de nuit. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu les en empêcher ?

Il s'était littéralement jeté sur le mur, donnant des coups vigoureux sur la tapisserie à fleur. La musique de sauvage sembla s'atténuer lorsqu'il donna le dixième coup de poing.

Se délectant de sa victoire, il repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crane. Il savait se faire respecter quand il s'en donnait la peine. Sa respiration sifflante et son visage cramoisi étaient les derniers témoins de son excès de rage. Enfin, il pouvait profiter d'un moment de silence.

Plus un son, même pas le grésillement, jusque là incessant, de l'ampoule qui semblait avoir pris peur de la violente crise d'hystérie de Sam. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange tout ce noir d'un coup dans la pièce.

L'ampoule, prise d'une étincelle de vie, avait explosé de peur sous la colère du cadet. De la façon la plus littérale qui soit.

Sam, toujours debout mais maintenant dans le noir, n'osa pas détourner le regard du mur qu'il venait d'agresser. Un mauvais souvenir refit surface dans son esprit.

Un mauvais souvenir. La patte de lapin. Ce fut un désastre. Un funeste destin attendait cette fin de journée. La chambre allait prendre feu maintenant ?

«_ Pourquoi ?_ » pensa-t-il pour traduire son désarroi.

Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait surtout peur de le faire.

Et son téléphone sonna, coupant cours à ses pensées. Sam le prit sans geste brusque, lut que Dean essayait de le joindre, et décrocha avant la fin de la sonnerie. Sûrement une nouvelle catastrophe.

-J'ai trouvé ce que c'est. Tu ne me croiras jamais. Si je te dis que...

-NON ! Ne dis rien. Surtout ne dis rien, l'interrompit brusquement Sam.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Ah ça non. Non ! Il avait fourni trop d'effort pour en arriver là et Dean n'allait pas tout gâcher en deux secondes et par téléphone.

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Non, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Je vais trouver. Je vais trouver.

-Mais tu me fais quoi, là ? Une crise de je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-mon-grand-frère aiguë ? Il faut vraiment...

-Je n'ai pas subi ce cauchemar pour que tu fiches tout en l'air. Alors tu vas aller attendre dans un bar bien tranquillement pendant que je continue les recherches.

Il raccrocha alors que Dean le menaçait de... En fait, il ne savait pas. Il avait raccroché avant qu'il ne finisse sa menace.

Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le monstre qui n'était plus inconnu au bataillon, sauf pour lui.

Donc, mis à part le tatouage sur la cuisse droite, il n'y avait aucun point commun entre les victimes. Le tatoueur une fois interrogé par deux agents du FBI, ou, plus exactement, menacé de fermeture pour consommation de drogue, avait avoué que le symbole était l'un des modèles qu'il présentait dans sa boutique comme étant une de ses œuvres.

Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dessiné ce symbole mais son fils âgé de 8 ans, pas plus haut que trois pommes (du point de vue de Sam) et qui aimait dessiner comme tous les gamins de son âge.

La seule différence était qu'il était mort deux semaines plus tôt à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Cela correspondait au début des meurtres.

Le mode opératoire correspondrait alors à celui d'un esprit vengeur. De plus il y avait eu une enquête sur cet accident et les cinq personnes dans la voiture avaient été mise en examen.

Mais aucune preuve, à part le témoignage de la mère, ne fut apportés et l'enquête fut abandonnée.

Cependant, l'esprit ne pourrait en toute logique pas se déplacer sur une aussi longue distance. Les victimes habitaient bien trop loin les unes des autres.

A moins que le symbole soit une sorte de traceur ou de lien qui permet à l'esprit de se raccrocher à eux. Bobby y travaillait encore, même s'il avait exprimé son idée que ce n'était qu'un gribouillage de gosse.

Mais puisque Dean était du genre à agir, ils avaient brûlé les ossements du petit garçon le soir même. Il n'y avait plus aucun reste, ni même de cheveu pour être sûr de leur coup.

Le lendemain, la presse annonçait une nouvelle victime. Même mode opératoire. Même choix de la victime. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne encore en vie de l'accident de voiture.

Retour à la case départ.

La seconde hypothèse était qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'était ce que Sam cherchait depuis le début de l'après-midi pendant que Dean était parti voir la dernière victime pour la mettre en garde.

Il en avait profité pour questionner à nouveau le tatoueur. Ce fut à ce moment que...

-LA FERME !

Et les revoilà ! Une porte avait claqué dans la chambre d'à côté et la musique repartit de plus belle. Des cris d'une hyène se mêlait désormais aux rugissements des dragons.

Boum Boum Boum

Boum Boum Boum

-Cette fois, pas de quartier.

Sam mit en place son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon, ne prit pas le temps de mettre la main sur sa veste et sortit sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ses pas étaient lourds de sens sur le plancher du porche. Cinq pas le séparaient de la porte de la pièce voisine. En moins d'une seconde il y était enfin.

Il espérait vraiment que ce soit des loups-garou, parce qu'il allait y avoir du carnage. Il défonça la porte à coup de pied.

La petite famille, bien installée autour d'un petit banquet de fête, allait recevoir une petite correction. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur le groupe qui ne réagit que lorsque Sam débrancha la sono.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Pour rompre avec ce silence soudain, il sortit son arme et la laissa le long de son corps. Si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait pas de victime.

-Je vous donne deux secondes pour foutre le camp sinon je tire dans le tas.

Et comme pris du syndrome du héro, celui qui semblait être le père se leva et s'approcha.

-Vous n'oserez pas.

Il tira un coup dans le plafond. Tout le motel devait l'avoir entendu mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Pour le moment.

-Vous me croyez maintenant ? J'ai dit DEHORS !

Ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent tout en essayant de passer le plus loin possible de Sam. Difficile à faire puisqu'il était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère mais qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien...

Il regagna sa chambre. Il ne restait plus à Sam qu'à faire leurs bagages. Aucun doute que la famille était partie prévenir le gérant ou avait même déjà appelé la police.

Les deux frères n'auraient qu'à dormir dans la voiture le temps de finir cette affaire. Dean n'allait pas être content.

Les armes étaient déjà dans le coffre de l'Impala. Sam rangea les quelques vêtements qui traînaient ici et là ainsi que son ordinateur et les papiers concernant leur chasse.

La chambre n'aurait plus à craindre une nouvelle explosion d'ampoule. Il s'en allait avec ses sacs sous le bras.

Ce fut en ouvrant la porte que Dean fit son apparition à bord de l'Impala qui venait de stationner devant la porte de leur ancienne chambre de motel.

Dean en sortit et regarda son frère de bas en haut.

-Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues ?

-On s'en va ! J'en peux plus de ce motel. L'Impala fera très bien l'affaire.

Il dévala les marches du porche et jeta les deux sacs de voyage sur la banquette arrière. Il fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et prit sa place à l'avant sur le siège passager.

Dean alla donc s'asseoir, son cadet ne lui laissant pas le choix et sortit de la place du parking. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le gérant du motel un peu grassouillet pour arriver en trombe devant ce qui fut leur chambre.

Il tapa quelques coups sur la porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle était ouverte avec les clés sur la serrure. Il fut attiré par le bruit du moteur de l'Impala et leva le poing caractéristique d'une forte colère.

Dean l'avait vu. Sam aussi.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'était ça ou je me crevais les tympans. Ça te va comme réponse ?


End file.
